


out of sight

by lesliesbknope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliesbknope/pseuds/lesliesbknope
Summary: Killian muses on his new family. Set a few months after the S6 finale and long before S7.





	out of sight

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I only had one (1) previous venture into CS Fic. I wrote a few days before the season 6 finale for a roleplay that sadly never came to be. I had to tweak it a bit to fit the actual finale, but either way, there’s no real plot to this because it was just me sort of trying to get my thoughts out.
> 
> Reposting from my tumblr!

He doesn’t let her out of his sight for too long.

Of all of the things he’s learning and noticing now that they can actually navigate the journey that is marriage, this one sticks out most to him.

They were rarely apart anymore before their marriage, and after  _everything_  this godforsaken town had thrown at them, neither of them wanted to be. But having her taken from him, having her  _forget_ him mere minutes after they’d twirled around that rooftop and sang along to their first dance… that did something to him neither death, nor darkness could.

He doesn’t hover, not really, he’s never known how to, but he lingers. While she moves about their kitchen, talking with Henry about sugary cereal, and whatever video game of the week is sitting in the game console in the living room, he’ll watch her move, watch the way her hair flips with each tilt of her head, or the way she moves her hands, or sags her shoulders in the same way her son does when they  _really_  don’t want to do something.

(It still gets him, watching all the ways she’s let her walls tumble down long enough to be childish and whine about being out of  _Lucky Charms_  cereal instead of worrying about dark fairies and curses threatening her life)

But he watches her. He observes, and takes her in, and makes sure she’s never too far away. He needs the reassurance. He simply cannot lose her, not again, not after everything. That, and well, he has a family now. A real, full family that’s his for all of eternity. Who could ever want to look away?

“–cause Killian’s being weird again and staring from the corner.” Henry’s words grab his attention, and he snaps out of the slight trance he’s in, offering his stepson (God, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the way his heart skips a beat at that notion.) the smallest of smiles.

“Hardly  _weird_ , lad,” Killian tells him, seamlessly transitioning from the slight daze he’d been in. “I’m listening.”

“Oh, yeah? What was the last thing I said?”

He’s got him there. Killian looks sheepish, opting to sip the coffee he’d been nursing. Emma grabs his attention with a kiss on the cheek, the expression on her face a knowing one. Of course she knows, she has to know.

He knows it’s to do with the fact that while they’d known of the Black Fairy’s impending curse, while they’d seen it coming with their own eyes, he hadn’t been prepared for the fierce burning in his chest the moment he’d woken up and realized she was gone.

The burning settled worse when he’d watched her die in the middle of Main Street, unable to stop it.

He shakes the thought in favor of the smile on her face the day she’d said  _‘I do’_ , the same she’d worn when Henry’s true love’s kiss had brought her back to him, eyes bright and shining.

The same she wears now as she joins in with Henry’s teasing, and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
